


The Meadow Fields (AU Version)

by KingAlanI



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAlanI/pseuds/KingAlanI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By Alan Gilfoy in the world of Suzanne Collins and based on Fields of Athenry by Pete St. John. Presented in-character as a poem written by Peeta Mellark set to music by OC’s Bridget and James Larkin. A non-AU version ‘by Gale’ was my first fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Meadow Fields (AU Version)

**Author's Note:**

> By Alan Gilfoy in the world of Suzanne Collins and based on Fields of Athenry by Pete St. John. Presented in-character as a poem written by Peeta Mellark set to music by OC’s Bridget and James Larkin. A non-AU version ‘by Gale’ was my first fic.

We heard the agent’s call

When she reached in the ball

They’re taking both of you away

For you took your siblings’ place

The arena you now face

The tribute train lies waiting on the tracks

.

We went down to the meadow fields

The air was full of joyous screams

Flying on mockingjay wing

You gave District Twelve new dreams

And our voices burst out to sing

.

In an empty hall

You said your last goodbyes.

Nothing matters when your mind is free

Against starvation and Snow

You rebelled, not brought low

To see them grow with dignity

.

I went down to the meadow fields

Where once we watched the small free birds fly

Our hearts flew on that wing

You had dreams and songs to sing

It’s so lonely in that meadow now

.

From a barren station wall

I watched the last car fading

Into the west

Would it be a train of death?

Sure, we’ll all watch and hope

But we weren’t sure how to cope

It’s so lonely, here in the meadow fields


End file.
